Talk:Milky Way Galaxy
Planets Aside from Earth, have we confirmed the rest of these are in the Milky Way? MetVet They are not. Anything in "The Galaxy" is, as well as pretty much everything under Federation control. There are other galaxies like the Alimbics', however. ChozoBoy 06:41, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Or did you mean the ones that were on this article? Those all are (or at least implied), as well as many others not listed. ChozoBoy 06:48, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Query Is this article necessary? It seems to be as useful as (hypothetical situation; not actual!) writing an article on a glass of milk because a Federation Trooper is seen drinking one! (once again, not actual situation!) Respectfully, I am questioning the necessity of this article. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 10:08, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Yes, as a matter of fact, it is. It is in the series, is obviously very prominent, and is, for once at least on this wiki, real. Not only should we keep this page, we should flesh it out. Put in data, add origins, trivia, factoids. We should actually teach people something that matters in the real world for once. Plus, I recently added a picture.--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 22:34, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I like your thinking DZM! 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:09, November 13, 2009 (UTC) The location of most Metroid games "is where most of the Metroid games take place" Though only two planets are listed. >_> The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:07, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :I noticed that too. As far as we know (in Metroidover), the games do not take place in the Milky Way, at least that's not said or implied in any way. It is ''possible that the solar systems where the planets Samus visits are located in the Milky Way, but that is never confirmed. I don't think it then, that affirmation is accurate. Greetings.-- 17:56, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :I always assumed Metroid to exist within a single galaxy (ours, obviously, because Earth is there), simply because galaxies are big giant things that are hard to traverse. Samus's gunship has a listed speed on the Metroid Prime website, which is nowhere near enough to get to another galaxy in a feasible timeframe. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 18:05, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::ORLY? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:05, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm aware of that. However, assuming that the Tetra Galaxy was in fact another name for the Small Magellanic Cloud (one of the closest alternate "galaxies" which I still consider part of our own), to reach it from GFHQ on Earth Samus's gunship would have had to travel at its top speed of 72''c'' for a little under three thousand years. The nearest "serious" galaxy is ten times that distance! Now, it's very possible that there are other, faster ships out there, but travelling between galaxies would still be a timely and expenive undertaking. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 21:44, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Maby the ship can move through slipspace, like in halo? It would have too, even to traverse our own galaxy... ::Hex60 02:37, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Go on... 02:48, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::What do you mean? Hex60 02:58, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I mean like keep explaining. 03:00, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::OK. ::The milky way is approximately 100,000 light years in diameter. 75% of that is uninhabitable because It is either to close, or to far away from the center, meaning that there is a small ring that could be inhabited, a "Goldilocks zone" so to speak. You would have to travel a very long distance to get to any inhabited planet. Even moving at the speed of light that would take thousands of years. So Samus (and everyone else, for that matter) would have to have a way of transportation that doesn’t rely on speed alone. Hex60 03:17, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Or Nintendo failed their homework. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 14:27, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::It's stated in a number of places that their ships have some kind of FTL technology. And indeed, the Gunship speed listed of 72 c'' would be more or less adequate to traverse a small stellar neighborhood (and the bigger ships are probably faster). However, travelling to another galaxy would still be something you would not do every day, taking months or potentially years even at speeds of 10,000 ''c or more. So unless something is specifically stated to be of extragalactic origin, it's safe to assume that it's not. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 15:13, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Your logic is flawed. :::The closest star to earth is 4.27 light-years away, meaning that moving at the speed of light, (witch you cant because the immense speed would vaporize your ship) It would take 4.27 years. Plus, there is no guarantee that the star has inhabited planets. Personally, I think that MG is correct. Hex60 17:53, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Did you read the part where I said that Samus's gunship possesses the ability to travel 72 times faster than the speed of light? "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 18:21, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Witch is imposable without a propulsion system that twists space, like slipspace from Halo. Bah! Let's both shut up, It's not like one of us is going to convince the other that our point is correct. Hex60 18:40, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :You guys are missing the point that this is a video game and need not make sense. Let her do the impossible and write stuff that doesn't make sense in the trivia. Lol, that's the point of being "in-universe." Why are you guys worrying about lightspeed and stuff? I mean when you think about it, Samus is a space warrior with bird blood and a suit that she can disarm at will... None if it truly makes sense :D 18:51, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Notice in MP3:C? Samus gets into space, and turns into particles. It then warps to a planet and turns back into a material Gunship, similar to the Morph Ball technology. What about reaching the Homeworld from Elysia in less than a minute? That means that Samus can travel in warp speed. 02:19, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :It doesn't matter how the ships travel FTL, only that they do, and do so in a way that has a definite "speed" such as 72 times lightpeed. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 13:10, August 19, 2011 (UTC)